


The Cliff And The Rocks

by siriusissues



Series: Lost Lovers [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Characters Will Be Added After They've Been Introduced, Childhood Friends, Falling In Love, Flashbacks, Fluff, Lovers To Enemies, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, Tags May Change, Unhappy Childhood, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-23 08:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6110777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriusissues/pseuds/siriusissues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He smelled of lavendel and spearmint and fuel and everything about him was so tempting and inviting and Hux just wanted to reach out and swipe his dark locks away from his forehead and maybe run the pad of his thumb along the curve of his cheek bone.</p><p>But he didn't.</p><p>Or; the secret story about a reckless pilot who fell in love when summer came.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cliff And The Rocks

**Author's Note:**

> this was written long ago but i never posted it cause the pairing is too unusual and i figured people just wouldn't read it. but here it is anyway cause i don't know what to do with it.
> 
> i've only started briefly on the second chapter but decided not to waste anymore time on it.
> 
> this whole fic is planned out perfectly in my head but i just can't bring myself to write it.
> 
> the series 'Lost Lovers' is different scenes from this fic that i would like to write eventually, like some kind of behind the scenes shit or aka crap i wouldn't exactly put in the fic itself. idk.
> 
> it doesn't matter though cause i'll never do it anyway lmao.
> 
> also the end note is some shit i wrote when i first saved this as a draft and i don't feel like editing it, so that's that.
> 
> enjoy or something idk

A cool summer breeze caught onto a young pilot's hair as he climbed over huge rocks all smooth from waves crashing high and polishing them. Said rocks were high above the water now though, after millions of years of a sinking water level. Although the ocean planet is still too deep to explore. Too many myths and mysteries to solve, but the lack of population will probably leave them just like that; unsolved.

The young man with the sun kissed skin stopped jumping from rock to rock as a loud beep of distress was heard from behind him. He turned around and laughed softly at what he was met with; his round little astromech droid struggling to get over the rocks and almost tripping into a small puddle.

"Alright BB-8, you gotta be more careful, buddy! I promise the view will be worth it," the young pilot said with a bright laugh and a smile made out of lavendel and sunshine. The droid just beeped at him.

Soon enough the duo reached the top of the cliffs that stretched wide before them. The edge was far away, and trees, that the young man had never seen on another planet, were making light shadows fall over the stony ground. A bird was serenading their lover with a melody of soft tweets and freedom a bit away. The day was still young even though the sun was setting.

"So what do you say, BB-8? Isn't it beautiful?" The man knelt down to pat the droid's little head and smiled at him like he had never smiled before. BB-8 responded with a chirp full of joy.

When he looked up again he caught sight of a figure that went unnoticed when he arrived just a few minutes ago. It was a young man, probably around the same age as the pilot himself. He was dressed in a thin, black sleeveless shirt that made his snow kissed skin stand out like freshly polished diamonds. His orange hair was moving like smooth waves every time the gentle wind hit it. His torso was well built and broad, from what the young pilot could see where he was standing a little bit away.

BB-8 must've noticed the other man too, for they pushed gently against the back of their owners legs, making him stumble a few steps closer to the redhead.

"Woah, okay you little knob head, I'll go and speak to him," the olive skinned man said to the little droid with a huff. It earned him another happy beep.

The young pilot kicked away a tiny rock and inhaled deeply of the fresh air that smelled like blossoms and stardust. He stumbled over small stones and leaves from the high trees and for every step he took towards the man sitting with his feet hanging over the edge, he felt a pull inside of him telling him to turn around.

But he didn't and the seconds passed and turned into nothing and soon the pilot with the heavy boots was standing behind the man with the pale skin, but slightly to the left.

"Hello," he said and the wind caught it, taking his words far away.

The man heard him though, but didn't turn around. He didn't seem startled by the sudden presence of another living being. A bird with light blue feathers flew past them.

The young pilot then moved to sit down next to the unknown man. Two pair of feet were now hanging over the edge and powerful waves of deep blue water were crashing against the cliffs underneath them. If one were to fall, he'd most likely die.

"I'm Poe," he told him with a voice sweet like sugar.

The man then finally turned to look at him and two sapphire orbs met a pair of zircon orbs and Poe swore he drowned.

"Hello," the man said to Poe after a moment of silence. His voice was smooth like drizzle in the summer night and his words were spoken with an accent the young pilot didn't recognize.

Poe smiled at him and pulled up the sleeves of his worn out shirt, that once was white, to his elbows, then folded the ends of them. He was drenched in motor oil and he knew he smelled like sweat and fuel.

"Who are you?" He asked as he pushed some of his curly hair away from his forehead.

The man then turned away and his blue eyes that were a shade or two deeper than the ocean before them twinkled as the orange light of the setting sun hit them. They were holding such a deepness Poe had never seen before and he felt the temptation to wander in their darkness until he couldn't return anymore.

The pilot watched as the other young man shrugged one shoulder then straightened out a wrinkle on his shirt. The fabric looked soft and Poe almost reached out to touch it.

"I'm no one."

 

  
— — —

 

  
Brendol Hux the Second was a highly ranked officer in the First Order at the age of only twenty-two. The title 'General' was just barely out of his reach. Close, but not close enough for his fingertips to brush against. But in his opinion, he deserved that rank the moment he was born.

He was a hard working man with such determination in his eyes they could probably freeze anyone to death with their fire. That is, if anyone dared staring into them for a second too long.

His skin was kissed by darkess and snow, cold and pale and many years of war already written all over it in short stories in the shape of scars. It was like his whole being was carved out of stone. Beautiful on the outside, but certainly not lovable on the inside.

But he was only human, and no matter how much he wanted to reach the rank general to later become the Emperor, he needed to get away sometimes, too.

So that's how he found himself once again on the aqua planet that is Ahch-To.

He came there now and then to get lost in the endless ocean stretching out in front of him from where he was sitting on the edge of a huge cliff. From being raised in rain and hating every drop of it, he found every sea and ocean and river and lake oddly calming.

Sometimes he wasn't alone. Sometimes a boy - or rather a _man_ \- came to visit the same island as him. He could hear his laughter bounce against the hard cliff walls and could sometimes also hear his footsteps when he was jumping from rock to rock. From time to time he brought an astromech droid with him, but Hux couldn't find it in himself to care _enough_ to remember its name, even though the man called for it pretty often and treated it like a human being as well.

The man had never noticed him before, and Hux had never seen the man's face either. But yet he knew everytime he was there, could hear his voice like a melody trapped by the wind caressing their skin in phantom touches.

Well, that was until the man was suddenly standing behind the high ranked First Order officer like he didn't know who he is.

And then it struck him that _perhaps he didn't_.

"Hello," the man greeted him and for a short moment Hux was taken aback by his voice that was smooth like honey.

He didn't answer the man, nor did he look at him. Said man eventually sat down next to him and for the first time in Hux's whole life as an adult, someone actually wasn't afraid of him and was comfortable in his presence.

When the man told him his name, Hux turned to look at him. His pale blue eyes took in every detail of the man and once again he was taken aback by _him_.

He had delicate light brown skin full of little marks here and there that each held an unique story that forever would be untold. He had dark eyes that were filled with something that felt like _home_ away from home. Hux wasn't even sure if he really had a home. He spent most of his time on different Star Destroyers.

The man's hair was thick and curly, but not too long, just the perfect length for his face. Some of it stuck to his forehead with sweat and usually Hux would've shuddered and scrunched up his nose because _gross_ , but he didn't. Something was oddly appealing about this man that Hux had never seen before.

He smelled of lavendel and spearmint and fuel and everything about him was so tempting and inviting and Hux just wanted to reach out and swipe his dark locks away from his forehead and maybe run the pad of his thumb along the curve of his cheek bone.

But he didn't.

Instead he just greeted the man back and then when he looked away for a brief moment, he took the opportunity to flick his half smoked cigarette into the water far beneath them.

He guessed he probably smelled like nicotine, but at least the man never told him so.

Said man - _Poe_ \- was the complete opposite of Hux himself. He was pure sunshine and freedom and everything about him was everything Hux wasn't. Dark hair, olive skin, a smile made out of unspoken promises and sweet words that made everything else seem like a lie.

Poe was laughing and smiling and Hux found himself wondering about his ambitions, what he wanted to get out of life.

And maybe, just maybe, Hux asked himself that, too.

He was brought back to reality when Poe asked him who he is and for a brief moment he considered the idea of telling him the truth, that he was an officer of the First Order.

But for the first time in his whole life he was afraid of what someone else might think of him. And for all he knew the man could be working for the New Republic.

So he just shrugged and finally tore his eyes away from the beauty before him and focused on the sound of the water hitting the cliffs over and over again.

"I'm no one," he told the man at last.

But the scary thing was, it wasn't a lie. It could be the truth.

**Author's Note:**

> idk what the heck this is tbh but !!!!! in this flashback hux is 22 which means poe is 20,, and he's not working for the resistance...... yET ((oops spoilers my bad)))
> 
> yes ahch-to is the planet luke escaped to but i have all this shit planned out ((((; kinda omg
> 
> kylo ren will have an important role throughout this whole fic so if u don't like him then bye bye
> 
> english ain't my first language pls keep that in mind when reading this trash fic
> 
> also pls notice how poe refers to bb-8 as 'they' but hux refers to the droid as 'it'. i think it sums up their personalities and shit pretty well
> 
> bye bye kudos and stuff is always appreciated <3 !!


End file.
